


Apple's Confishen

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple need to tell Raven something. Written before dragon games and under sleep loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple's Confishen

**This is an Ever After High fan fiction, inspired by insomnia just enjoy the ride. I do not own the characters or Spartans.**  
  
Apple sat on her bed something was itching the back of her mind for a while now she felt like she had to tell her roommate before it ate her up completely.  
“Raven” she said simply  
The dark-haired Princess looked to her roommate and responded “Yes?”  
“I need to tell you something I think keeping this secret bottled up for so long I can't anymore. Can’t deal with the pain it’s crushing me.”  
Raven had a suspicion what the blonde was going to say but she kept quiet.   
“It's not an easy thing to keep secret. Half the time I'm sure I'm not fooling anybody. But it might be something that the filling my destiny.” The blonde then looked up at her not so evil roommate staring into the other Princess with her big blue eyes.  
“The reason I get dressed and asked the magic mirror how I look. Is because I'm extremely nearsighted”  
Raven couldn't think straight for a few moments but soon she said “that's not what I was expecting to hear.”  
Apple responded with a deep sigh “Running around the school trying to live up to everything I want to be, it's hard my vision is so bad I don't even really know your face.”  
Raven sat down next to her roommate “but you know it's me right?” She asked concerned  
“of course it's you Raven I know your voice, and the way you smell kind a like those salted caramel to love so much.”  
“Apple look you can't go on like this start wearing your glasses and before long you'll wonder why you ever hid them.” Raven said with a smile.  
Apple laid a hand on her roommate's chin and through her closer the sudden action made Raven blush.  
“What are you doing Apple?” The dark-haired Princess asked.  
“I’m getting a good look at my friend.” Her roommate responded when she stopped their noses were almost touching. Raven could smell the apple cinnamon on her breath. “Wow Raven your beautiful.”  
“You only just realized that?” Raven asked rhetorically. “Put your glasses on.”  
The blonde nodded and went to a secret compartment in her dresser when she turned around plain black frames were lining her face.  
“You're beautiful to Apple” the dark-haired Princess said “and to think I was expecting you to tell me you were a lesbian.”  
  
“Oh I am.” The blonde said with a grin.


End file.
